


Hey There

by SassyTabris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, So i apologize this is dumb and short but what can you do?, first fic in like 8000 years be nice to me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTabris/pseuds/SassyTabris
Summary: Hanzo has been working with Overwatch for two months now, and he's having trouble settling in. Then a friendly cowboy shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name's Cass and this is short and has a rushed ending imo but I tried merry Christmas

There were only a few routines that everyone in Overwatch adhered too: The first was that team dinners were mandatory on monday and sunday. The second was that movie nights were the first saturday of every month and that Morrison wasn’t allowed to pick any films for them to watch (after the incident where he chose Where The Red Fern Grows and caused mass tears and outrage, anyway). The third was that, if you weren’t on a mission, Thursday afternoon was always group training day. 

Sparring, weight lifting, even just running on the treadmills side-by-side for a while would suffice. Winston referred to it as a ‘bonding exercise’, as if the whole of Overwatch wasn’t already so close they might as well be glued together at the hips. The whole of Overwatch minus Hanzo, anyway. The archer was still so new to this strange family, having ignored Genji’s words for almost a year before he gave in and made his way to the little seaside base Overwatch currently called its home. The place had certainly been a lot more… boisterous, than he had thought. 

Two months, and this place still managed to surprise him. Genji had not lied when he said how amazing Overwatch was. It had many amazing heroes, present and past. There were supposedly even more that he hadn’t met yet, as they’d just left for a long mission when Hanzo finally hauled his ass to Gibraltar. They were, apparently, two junkers, the famous Captain Ana Amari, a strange cowboy, and Amari’s daughter. Genji had happily supplied pictures to him, but they did little to supply him as to the actual character of those strangers. Hanzo had discovered long ago that judging a book by its cover was a quick way to get killed. 

Still, apparently they had arrived back to base the other night. Hanzo, ever the insomniac, had seen the transport touchdown at 1am, and seen the dark shapes of the expedition wandering into the base just as he was walking out across the rocky cliff that the base was built into. While he had expected them to sleep in, apparently life would not work out that way. Twelve hours after their arrival, Hanzo wandered into the gym in loose sweats and a tank-top, and ran straight into a wall of flesh.

“Oops! Sorry, darlin’!” The taller man chuckled sheepishly, shifting to the side. “Didn’t notice I was in front of the door. Are ya new? I think ah’d remember a pretty face like that.” 

… So. Genji really hadn’t been lying about a goddamned cowboy working for Overwatch. Even in workout clothes the man wore a ratty old stetson, the brim frayed and the leather a little sun bleached. He had a farmer’s tan, too, barely seen through his naturally dark skin which only added to Hanzo’s complete and utter ire. What truly sealed the deal was the ridiculous t-shirt the man was wearing. A old, well-worn red shirt with ‘save a horse, ride a cowboy’ etched on the front in bold, chipped letters. 

By all accounts, this man shouldn’t exist. This was 2077, not the late 1800s! Who in the right mind besides actors would dress like this? Hanzo barely realized he was scowling until the man- McCree, if he remembered correctly, laughed. 

“I take it y’ain’t one for chatter, huh?”

“Do not make assumptions about me, cowboy.” Hanzo shot back immediately, scoffing and tilting his chin up. McCree had a few inches on him, just a bit too tall to see his face without tilting his head back ever so slightly. It annoyed the archer far more than the strange man’s attire. 

“Ah, so ya do speak!” The man laughed, holding out his hand. A friendly enough gesture, Hanzo supposed, but one he would make no move to reciprocate. McCree didn’t seem to care, dropping his hand- was it a prosthetic? It had to be- back to his side. “The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree. Mind tellin me yers?”

“... Hanzo,” he replied after a moment, eyes narrowing. McCree had to have heard of him, there was no way he hadn’t. Genji had said they were close friends, after all. A cold reaction was to be expected, unless that friendship had been terribly one-sided.

“Shimada?” Hanzo stiffened a little, nodding curtly at the question and bracing himself for yet another debate over his past. “Yer Genji’s brother, ain’t’cha? Nice to meetcha, Hanzo. I didn’t think ya’d ever come around and join us.” Oh. That was… surprising. His confusion must have shown, for the cowboy only laughed again and shrugged. “If yer wondering why I’m not cursin’ yer name, well, it’s because it ain’t my business. Genji said he forgave ya, and I figure that’s y’alls bridge to cross. When didja get here, anyway?”

“About two months ago,” Hanzo breathed, eyes still wide in incredulity, “I, ah… I believe it was just after your team left.”

“Damn, wish I coulda been there to greet ya, partner. God knows some of the folks ‘round here can hold a grudge,” McCree chuckled dryly before patting him on the shoulder, starting to walk away and gesturing for Hanzo to follow him. Starstruck, Hanzo could do nothing but follow in this strange man’s footsteps. “How’ve ya been settling in?”

“It is… strange, living with such a large amount of people,” The archer admitted. “But the reception was as you predicted. I believe that your doctor hates me.” 

“Ah, Angie? Don’t worry bout her. She thinks she’s all high n’mighty, but she really ain’t. She’s fucked up just as much as you and me, just doesn’t wanna admit it.” McCree shrugged, pausing by the treadmills and hopping up, gesturing to the similar machine beside him. “Wanna go for a run, partner?” 

Without a word, Hanzo hopped up beside him. The cowboy continued to yammer, talking about the mission, about the other members of Overwatch, and even the weather. He didn’t mind Hanzo’s awestruck silence, and for once Hanzo felt almost at peace in his new home. Few of the other members would speak to him like this, openly and without a hint of suspicion. The only others had been Fareeha, Satya, Reinhardt, and of course his brother and his omnic teacher. By the time they finished their run, sparred for a while, and cooled down, Hanzo almost felt as if he could call this strange cowboy a friend. 

He didn’t know why that thought frightened him as much as it did.


End file.
